My Secret Life
by chope1975
Summary: Lauren is a doctors wife. She has had enough of the mundane life and her friend has suggested a club that is full of life. Will she accept what her friend wants to show her? Would she be willing to give up everything?
1. Prologue

Thanks for being my beta

* * *

Prologue

New York City  
Three Years Earlier...

I walk around The Natrix Club on the hunt for a new submissive. It's been two months since my last one left. I need control, I want control. No one here is even remotely what I want. Displeased, I leave the club and walk down Fifth Avenue pulling my coat around me.

I walk into Starbucks deciding on a late night coffee. As I'm entering, I bump into a young lady. For the briefest moment our eyes meet and there is a connection. I must have this girl. As that thought runs through my mind, I turn to see her but she's gone. Disappeared. I head back out to the sidewalk, nothing. Argh! How am I going to find her?

I return night after night to the same place I saw her. Six nights in a row. I'm sitting in a corner watching people come and go. It's getting late. I decide to call it a night. I've had enough coffee as I swallow the last of my cappuccino. As I look up she's standing there ordering at the counter.

I've sat here contemplating different scenarios on how to introduce myself. Accidentally bumping into her again, pretending she dropped some money or just plain out saying hello. As I'm internalizing these thoughts I see someone standing in front of me. It's her.

The rest of my future has never looked more certain.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter. Just to let you know that I have to establish the story. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

My secret life

Chapter One

Present Day

Life. My life. What can I say. I'm married to Dr Julian Stockard. He is six feet tall, lean, rusty brown hair and blue eyes.I have a two year old son Julian Jr. I call him Jules. He's a darling little boy and looks like his father. My husband is chief of surgery at Bellevue hospital in Manhattan. He was promoted to this position shortly after our son's arrival. He should be home from a tiring shift soon.

My job is being a part time stay at home mom and running a chain of clothing boutiques. I have great managers so they require very little of my time. With my husband's insistence I hired a nanny as he has hospital functions to attend and I accompany him.

Our Manhattan apartment has a great view of the city. We have a large entertaining area as you enter. Off to the right is a hall way that leads down to two bedrooms, a bathroom and our master suite.  
We purchased this place because of the extra bedrooms. Julian and I both had one bedroom apartments. Julian's had an office which we could have made into a bedroom but he assured me it wouldn't work. He decided that we should chose a place together.

Walking around our apartment I realize that this is not what I expected my life was going to be like. It was great in the beginning. We were in love. Spent nearly every moment together. Our sex life was extraordinary. He could make me cum in a variety of ways. Nothing too kinky but definitely mind blowing.

My day consists of a morning run, organizing the nanny, attending social functions for the hospital and checking on my business. Same thing day in, day out. The days blur and it's surprising how the months can fly by. It's hard to believe two years went by in a blink of an eye. If I'm not careful the next three years will go even faster and Jules will be off to school.

My iPhone beeps and I've received a message. It's from Julian: Heading to the gym after a few meetings.

Lauren: What time will you be home.

Julian: Not sure. Don't wait up.

Ever since he accepted his new position, his hours have increased and I barely see him. Our sex life is nonexistent and there is nothing I can do to re-engage him. Believe me I have tried. Sexy lingerie, candles, sensual massage (that went down well, he fell asleep) and seductive text messages but to no avail. The distance between us grows which concerns me.

To keep myself occupied I have studied several courses which included two languages. I meet the girls for coffee twice a week and they are always asking me to come out for a night of fun. I never have considered this until today.

I call my friend Kim to see if the girls are up for a night out. I call Kim and get her message bank. I decide to leave a message.

"Hi Kim, it's Lauren. Thought you and the girls might want to get together for a girls night out. Call me. Bye."

As I hang up, I notice it's nearly four thirty. Kim should be finishing work shortly. I head for our bathroom and decide to relax in our oval bathtub. I turn on the water and put my favorite rose bath oils in. I place my phone within reach on a towel. I undress and look at myself in the mirror. I don't understand why my husband has shied away from me. I'm five foot six, I have strawberry blonde hair, lean and slightly muscular. With a shrug I step into the bath and sink down into the calming waters.

Just as I close my eyes, my phone rings. I reach over and wipe my hands, swiping my phone to answer the call.

"Hi Kim."

"Hi Lauren. So you want a girls night out? Took you a while. It will only be us since Sam and Katie are away. What are you in the mood for?"

"Something different. I want my life to have some excitement."

"Cool. I know a few bars and clubs we can hit. Since you have been out of the loop for two years I thought I'd come over and we can take it from there."

"What sort of clubs? Anything I should be wearing in particular ?"

"I'll bring the clothes just make sure you're groomed perfectly."

"If you're sure Kim. See you soon?"

"About an hour and half."

"Great. Plenty of time for buffing and perfecting."

"Bye Lauren."

"Bye Kim."

I hang up and relax back into my bath. I grab my razor and shave my legs and loofah myself from head to toe.

I look at my phone and it's just after five. Time to get out and start the preparations. I dry off and dress in my fluffy bath robe. I sit down at my dresser and fix my hair and make up.

There's a knock at my door. I glance at my clock, she's half an hour early.  
Let the evening begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading. If you like this you can find it on fiction press. I have been informed that it belongs there. I will post a link in the next day or two.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the link to the story. The story has been edited and more information has been added.

www. fictionpress s/3065714/1/

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone,

Just thought I let you all know that I have been accepted into the Novelist contest. I will post on here when you can vote. Take out the spaces below for the links and add dot between apple and com then forward /gb etc and Facebook and com

http

itunes. apple com gb/ app/ the-novelist/ id515308367?mt=8

or on facebook at: apps. facebook com / thenovelist


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone,

I am one of the ten finalist in the novelist competition. If I get votes every week my book has a chance to get published. Please head to the novelist app for iPhones or look for 'the novelist' on Facebook. You can also goggle the novelist contest and it will direct you faceBook. PM me and I can tell you a web address if you can't access either of the above.

Thanks to everyone who has followed both my stories and please vote for me in the hopes that my story is published. You can vote as many times as you like.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone,

Just to let you know that I will continue my fanfic once this competition is finalized.

I am one of the six finalist out of sixteen in the novelist competition. If I get votes every week my book has a chance to get published. Please head to the novelist app for iPhones or look for 'the novelist' on Facebook. You can also goggle the novelist contest and it will direct you faceBook. PM me and I can tell you a web address if you can't access either of the above.

Thanks to everyone who has followed both my stories and please vote for me in the hopes that my story is published. You can vote as many times as you like.

thanks for your support

Cristina Hope


	8. Chapter 8

My Secret Life available on smashwords (you have to de activate adult setting) For this week only there is a discount available. You can download it any a variety of formats.

Happy Reading

Cristina Hope


End file.
